This invention relates to the art of controlling pests such as rodents, insects and the like, and more particularly to a new and improved apparatus for generating and radiating ultrasonic waves for controlling such pests.
It has been discovered that ultrasonic sound waves at a frequency normally inaudible to humans can be effective to repel pests such as rodents, insects and the like. In the design of apparatus for generating and radiating ultrasonic sound waves for controlling such pests, there are a number of important factors to be considered. The sound waves should be emitted in a manner providing maximum stress and irritation to the pests while at the same time being consistent with human safety. The sound waves also should be of a nature to which the pests never can become accustomed or immune. It would be particularly desirable to provide such apparatus which is small in size, light in weight, and which can be plugged in directly to a standard electrical outlet receptacle commonly found in buildings.